objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Super Sawesome Elimination Show: Ninten-DOH!
Sorry guys for releasing it early O_o CREDIT TO EVERYBODY *THIS PAGE IS SLICE PROOF!!! *This means no dividing it. =Parts= Part 1: Challenge TIME! YOLO.jpg|WHAT IS UP TSSES NATIONWIDE IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT- OH MAH GOSH.jpg|GET REKT STUPID CAT! YOLO.jpg|OH HECK NO!!1!11!! (gets kicked into contestants area) B7123359-494B-482F-A9FD-F44F1D789E87.jpeg|Uh, wow. What a dramatic entrance, host. OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Welcome to Miracle Star's Ultimate- Velena.png|It's called THE SUPER SAWESOME ELIMINATION SHOW. YOLO.jpg|Yeah! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|HOW RUDE! FOR THAT I WILL ELIMINATE YOU! B7123359-494B-482F-A9FD-F44F1D789E87.jpeg|Elimination doesn't go like that, you can't eliminate them on the first episode. YOLO.jpg|Correction: Box was the first eliminated in Season 1. B7123359-494B-482F-A9FD-F44F1D789E87.jpeg|Oh. Velena.png|Can you ATLEAST give us a second chance? Normal X.png|Agree! Give them a second chance! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|FINE! The challenge is to die! GO! Burrbo.png|This sounds hard because we don't want to die! It s a me mario by blistinaorgin-d4wlumw.png|(holds a bob-omb and explodes with it) U no understand.jpg|(launched towards shrek, landing with a pow, dying) Shrek (N).png|(jumps but gets crushed by blocky, blocky also crushes himself) Guylan.png|(throws beetle towards CUTWF Badge, killing him) Tacowy.png|(throws Taco 2000 towards Guylan, killing both Taco 2000 and Guylan) Cuphead by bombertim-da6wkq3.png|(shoots burrbo, then killed by chex) HIYAW.png|YEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (gets eaten by mockbob) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|ALRIGHT! I GET TO PICK THEIR CONTESTANTS! (picks contestants for them except burrbo) Burrbo.png|Wow, I got my friends with me! Astro-Lanceur.png|Cool beans! Shrek (N).png|I'm sorry if you're now contestants, MLG Gumball. OH MAH GOSH.jpg|The challenge is now to beat up that stupid guy aka MLG Gumball! GO! Nonexisty asset.png|(nobody beats him up) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|OH FINE! Because BFDI is horrible, Multimate Objects is up for elimination! And by the way, I found out the names of the teams! Blocky (1).png|Such a stalker! Stinger NickelOM2017.png|Why is he placing US for elimination? Firey (1).png|Same here! What about Shrekt in a Shell? He has a total dislike on him. It's not fair! Marshmallow pose 2.png|Atleast we still have a hope! Nickel2017.png|No, we're going to be eliminated! Natu XY.gif|(cry) Stony Flint Beetle.jpg|Um, the bad news is, what if HE eliminates all of you and says "Anyone who has zero votes will be eliminated!"? Firey (1).png|Stony Flint Beetle? You're not on our team. Stony Flint Beetle.jpg|Just reminding you. OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Ugh, fine. You guys can have cabins until 45 people are eliminated. Cabin Inside.jpg|In Cabin 1... Mario.png|This is WONDERFUL everybody! Who likes this cabin?! Stapy and Foldy smiling.jpg|Everyone say "YES" if you want to kick Logoey out! DiaFourEEE.png|YES BFDI25.jpeg|What kind of evil have I done? Mario.png|Oh, you're annoying and come up with bad plans and threaten to eliminate me. Img203306 l.png|It's too bad I got separated from Mockiwi! MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|Maybe everybody feels the same way. Cabin Inside.jpg|In Cabin 2... MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Shoutmon, you don't expect you to drop your team leader role? U no understand.jpg|Unfortunately, because of reinforced rules I'm not supposed to give my team leadership to someone else! U no understand.jpg|And I think you will make a GREAT team leader. If I gave my team leadership to you, I'd be eliminated! 250px-753Fomantis.png|Well that's bad. What about Homsar? U no understand.jpg|'OH HECK NO.' Homsar evolution current.png|AaAaAaAaAaAaA! Hi, Wonder Mike! I'm Homsar! The captain of the gravy train. U no understand.jpg|NO! NO! Cabin Inside.jpg|In Cabin 3... Camillot Axe.png|Velena and her friends are fortunate they're together. Chainsaw Enemy, Vivienne, and others got separated. YOLO.jpg|You said it! It's too bad I got kicked into contestant. If I was still the host they could've picked their own teams! Puffbull Weird Face.png|Oh gosh! Shrek's going to yell at me, Toadstool's going to eat me, Box of Crayons'- When someone doesn't like your thing you had for Christmas.png|Why would I do such a thing to you?! Puffbull Weird Face.png|Dunno. Sans.png|It's just way too unfair that whenever I search up "Sans" I get a weird skeleton. Horpus.png|(getting bitten by his chest) YOU NAME IT! Schlüssel.png|Maybe because they're referring to UNDERTALE. I locked Garfield and TIGGERED Meme V2 right in the room next to me. Garfeld.jpg|MREEOW REEOW! Velena.png|Let's hope that Krianna joins... Cabin Inside.jpg|In Cabin 4, there was still arguments... Cabin 5... S1e25 Finn with five fingers.png|You what, we got Cagney Carnation! Cad.png|Yee. Too bad that Lonk didn't join. Banana PNG816.png Cad.png|If only they were animate! What are you watching there, Stupe? Stupeuser.png|i'm watching piggoatbananacricket Cad.png|If only WE had real Banana. Cabin Inside.jpg|In Cabin 6... Luigi .png|Too bad I'm not with Mario! StraightInk.png|(DEATH INK STARE) Pencil-BFB.png|YAAAAAAAAAAAA! MockBob.jpg|Also what are you doing here Pencil? PencilBored.png|I killed the Rugrats, asked my Mom repetitive times to unground me. I tried millions of times, until I said "Mom, can you unground me if I win TSSES?" and she said "Sure!" MockBob.jpg|You're on a quest to unground yourself? Good luck, because if you're eliminated, it would be painful! Cabin Inside.jpg|At Cabin 7... Tacos... At Cabin 8... Cuphead by bombertim-da6wkq3.png|Okay, you guys, I hosted Crazy Overwatch Battle. It's a good time to bring up this block. BD0DD092-4B7D-4CDF-AA53-0EB722F2DCB5.jpeg|That block looks very easy to jump over. Cuphead by bombertim-da6wkq3.png|At first glance, it does. However, it actually launches, smashes, shoots, scorches, and if cheating, melts. However, I reprogrammed it to shoot soft balls. Let's practice. E4981660-BFBD-445F-A444-564658ADA850.jpeg|(gets hit by a ball) Cabin Inside.jpg|In Cabin 9... Burrbo.png|At last, I can finally play The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Chincho.png|Unnngh! Burrbo.png|You've got to be kidding me! Chincho always has a problem and begs for me to do it! Magmato.png|Don't worry! I'll help with this! (gets stomped by mario) Cabin Inside.jpg|And at last, at Cabin 10... Chex Mix FFCM.png|...nothin's happenin' bros! Part 2: Arrow Rushing! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Welcome to Miracle Star's Ultimate Challenge! B7123359-494B-482F-A9FD-F44F1D789E87.jpeg|It's THE SUPER SAWESOME ELIMINATION SHOW. OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Hey! It's not The Super Sawesome Elimination Show! For that I will be eliminating you! B7123359-494B-482F-A9FD-F44F1D789E87.jpeg|That is an unfair way of elimination. You don't eliminate people who insult. OH MAH GOSH.jpg|FINE! Anyways, a nonexistant contestant is eliminated! Trapeetle.png|Correction: UGHS or Ugly Gross Hated Squirrel. Trapeetle.png|(chokes UGHS) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Ugh! That squirrel isn't competing. But fine! The next challenge is to find a way to climb up that tower! Last two there LOSES! GO! Xwords2.png|K, I will be throwing dangerous stuff! Burrbo.png|But I want to play Hyrule Warriors Legends! MISTACHAINSAW.gif|"oh no I can't climb" Homsar evolution current.png|AaAaAaAaAaAaAa! (is floating towards top of tower) Cuphead by bombertim-da6wkq3.png|Wow, you guys, Homsar is floating up and above. How are we going to beat him?! Homsar evolution current.png|(gets hit by arrow but reflected towards larry) Larry01.png|(is sent flying down, landing on burrbo, killing them both) (they are both revived) Burrbo.png|I got an idea! Bitefrost! Transport all of us to the top! Bitefrost.png|(sends his whole team to the top, including him) (they are first place) Velena.png|This is an ideal way of transportation! (gushes toxic from her toxic hose) Shrek (N).png|Throw the beetle at Garfield! He's just pawing at it! TiggeredMemeV2.jpg|YOU BET! (throws beetle at garfield) Garfeld.jpg|MREEOOW! (okay, shrekt in a shell still has 2/15 to go) Shrek (N).png|(places larry on seesaw) (jumps on it) ToadstoolHD.png|(grabs larry by tongue) Larry01.png|WEEEE, Toadstool, you having fun?! (4/15) Keemstar BodyHead 7.png|Okay, I'm going to use this Whirlwind under myself! (flys so high) (5/15) Sans.png|You know what I'll do? I'll just say I'm going to use my own trap! (throws the solution onto the tower wall) Now it's going to be hard to climb! Horpus, I need to be bitten along with you! Horpus.png|I'm going to get onto the building, but I can do this! (throws a chest towards sans) (6/15) Chest Pose.png|(bites sans, making him be launched high into the air) (7/15) Schlüssel.png|I can do this! (unlocks the door of a lockless door) (climbs up tower) (8/15) Puffbull Weird Face.png|I can transport all of you! (transports everybody else on SIAS) (2nd place) MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|(starts trying to chop everybody but he just makes all the teams climb faster) DARN!!! Xwords2.png|It down to Cagney Carnation and Battleaxe Enemy! Cad.png|You know what I can do that you can't do? (blooms higher) (7th place) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|AND THE MARIO MAKERS LOSE! Weegee.png|It's GET FREE WIIII! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|No! It is not named Get Free Wii! I will eliminate you if you say that again! Stinger OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Okay, Getting Triggered On. We have to find a way to make Shrekt in a Shell lose. Bandicam 2016-11-24 10-11-56-456.png|Well maybe- Memeidle.PNG|(staring at conversation) Sans.png|(also staring at conversation) Bandicam 2016-11-24 10-12-01-912.png|We've got to move. (moves into next room) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|So yeah, how should we eliminate them next contest? Bandicam 2016-11-24 10-11-56-036.png|Any answers, Vee? TV2017.png|Well, we can give them questions with no answer. TV2017.png|Besides, you forgot that two teams were going to be eliminated. You lied. OH MAH GOSH.jpg|I was trying to fool them so they would go faster, because they're so slow! Cabin Inside.jpg|Back in Cabin 3... Sans.png|Bad news! The hosts are going to give us questions SO impossible that we can't answer them! YOLO.jpg|Well that's bad. Keemstar BodyHead 5.png|OH WHAT?! QUESTIONS THAT IMPOSSIBLE?! HOPE THEY'RE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ RELATED! OLD5-Sun.png|Next Morning... OH MAH GOSH.jpg|I'm warning you, Vivienne, if you win Lurantis' stupid contest, you're going to be eliminated! Img203306 l.png|Don't threaten anybody, Miracle Star! Lurantis isn't stupid! Part 3: But I want to play Skyrim! Super Mario Odyssey! Hyrule Warriors Legends! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Welcome to Miracle Star's Ultimate Challenges! Today Blue & Red & Battler is eliminated! MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|You can't do a DOUBLE elimination unless it says so! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Ugh! Fine! Murp Totem is horrible! (murps murp totem even more) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|With that done, the next challenge is Hyrule Warriors! Combined with everything else! Whichever team that survives the shortest will be eliminated! GO! Burrbo.png|At last, I can finally play TLOZ in reality! Burrbo.png|(looks at black beast) Burrbo.png|OH GOSH I SPAWNED NEAR THIS BEAST! IMPRISONED.png|ROOOAR Chincho.png|Unnngh! Burrbo.png|Quick! Don't let Chincho get eaten! Magmato.png|Too late, everything's gone! Burrbo.png|Now's not the time to make dumb Skyward Sword references! Marshmallow2017Pose.png|(as the anti-get free wii run, magmato burns marshmallow, turning her into firey) Later1card18sfayl.png NickelPerplexIdle.png|What do we do now? We're in the plain sight of NOWHERE. Firey (1).png|Dunno! Leafy pose.png|Look out, it's Evil Leafy? Evil Leafy g.PNG Suprised Nickel BFDIA 5.jpg|oh heck what!! FuriousPaintbrush.png|THIS IS THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. NOT THE LEGEND OF OBJECTS! (sees sword) PaintbrushBFTT.png|Well, I think it's time for success! Long-sword-md.png|(the sword is grabbed by paintbrush and he chops evil leafy up) Later1card18sfayl.png Chex Mix FFCM.png|Welcom' to da Unikitteh Casta! Icon.jpg|Does not look like one! Burrbo.png|CHEX CAN YOU GUYS HELP US? OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Hey Chexters, Burrbo's going to kill you. Chex Mix FFCM.png|Sure, who cares? HIYAW.png|SUPER SAIYAN POWERS!!! (throws chex blast at imprisoned, imprisoning the imprisoned) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|You cannot bond with teams! Burrbo.png|Yeah, what about Shell & Hotdog from BOTO? They bonded together! It's his products!.PNG|(suddenly a miracle star product is thrown at chex killing him) 180px-Ashley Model SSB4.png|It killed our leader! Gatling Groink.png|You know what, that's it! (pulls out minigun) I'm going to shoot whoever shot this miracle star product at Chex! Burrbo.png|It's not one of us. Miracle Star threw it! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|NO, BURRBO threw it! Burrbo.png|WHAT?! (gets shot by minigun) Gushen.png|Come on, I didn't even see him throw it. In fact, nobody threw it! Gatling Groink.png|UGH! Sorry guys! Later1card18sfayl.png Tacowy.png|Okay, someone plan what we should do! I'm bored! Taco2017Pose.png|It's obvious, fight the Gyorg Pair! Tacoyy.png|S4nds interaoithsgin! GYORG PAIR.png|(swoops attacks taco 2017 stealing her limbs) TacoHappyPose.png|Uh.. 50. Taco.png|Oh great. That stupid Gyorg. TacoIDFB.png|I got an ideal plan, why don't we call Lonk from Pennsylvania? Taco (II) Pose (TBOTM).png|Aw yeah! Later.....png Keemstar BodyHead 7.png|This is kinda sweet actually. Good thing you guided us to a village! Shrek (N).png|Yes, that way, we can trade our stuff for better stuff. Later1card18sfayl.png NickelOM2017.png|In the first 30 seconds we lost 10 of our teammates! Mostly because that haters. Paintbrush's Pose.PNG|You name it, we lost 10 contestants and we'll be- Bitefrost.png|(eats nickel) FIREY IDFB.png|We're going to die. What's next? Gushen.png|(extinguishes firey) PaintbrushBFTT.png BDFI Blocky Pose.png TennisBallShocke.png Yoofoe.png|(chops paintbrush) Trapeetle.png|(throws tennis ball of the cliff) Tennis Ball Falling BFDI 18.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Blocky wrong word.png|Welcome to Blocky's Funny Doings International. Blockyedgeyy.png|First, you suspend the whole team over you. Bitefrost.png|(breaks free from ropes out of nowhere) Blocky 13 moo.PNG|That ends our funny doing. Like seriously, what's- Bitefrost.png|(lands on blocky, flattening him) Blocky angled.png Hourglass (AA) Pose.png|Hours later.. OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Oh wow, I hate that stupid enemy team and that stupid swamp team. I AM GOING TO GO ROUGH ON THEM! It's his products!.PNG|(throws miracle star products everywhere but most hit Anti-Get Free Wii) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Whatever. Vote for one of the contestants of BFDI Stupids to get eliminated. Stinger Nickel.png|You guys were kinda horrible. Nickel2017Pose.png|I was doing the best of all of you. IceCubeesssad.png|I want revenge on you Nickel! NickelOM2017.png|Oh, try. MAHVA.png|Stop arguing ice cube and noodly-nickel! Nickel2017.png|What did you just call me? MAHVA.png|A big diddly who blames everybody for everything and is very mean! Nickel2017.png|GRRRR... (brings out minigun) Gatling Groink.png|THAT'S MY MOUTH! Cabin Inside.jpg|In Cabin 1... Img203306 l.png|Good news that I didn't get first place because Bleh threatened to kill me. Same goes with Miracle Star. MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|But what's Vince going to do? Part 4: It's always OGRE! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Welcome to Miracle Star's Ultimate Contest! Today Blocky is rekt! Blockylockie.png|What did I even do wrong? (blown up by a miracle star product) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|This next boring challenge is a duel! First one to die is elimination time! Last one standing will get a prize! GO OR I WILL ELIMINATE YOU DUMMIES! Shrek (N).png|Oh wow, this challenge seems easy! X! Normal X.png|You bet! (brings out whirlwind) WhirlwindWeapon.png|WHIRLWIND 250px-753Fomantis.png|O_O I'm weak against Flying type! (is blown away) (14/15 xBox) Strong Bad-0.png|Are you kidding me?! (tries to punch X) WhirlwindWeapon.png|(blows away strong bad) (13/15 xBox) MockBob.jpg|I'mma goin' bring mah twin! Whirly Brains 100.png|DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!! (BTW this character is named MockWard Death Stare) Natu XY.gif|(is slain) (12/13 Multimate) Velena.png|(sprays poison on multimate objects) (kills paintbrush, nickel, and baseball) (9/13 Multimate) Marshmallow-0.png|Oh yip, the poison. (gets shot at) (8/13 Multimate) Gatling Groink.png|That's good! (shoots torracat, vivienne, enemy, and mario) (10/14 Wii) Gatling Groink.png|Now to shoot Homsar! (shoots homsar) Homsar evolution current.png|You can't kill me John Cena! (projectiles reflected back) Gatling Groink.png|???!!! (shoots a big boom) (blows up from his own projectiles) (blows up homsar) (14/15 Gameup) (12/15 xBox) U no understand.jpg|WE WILL NOT BE LAST! (burns leafy, causing a chain reaction) (MULTIMATE OBJECTS - 8TH PLACE) GYORG PAIR.png|(swoop attacks all the tacos except taco 2017) (1/15 Taco) British Taco.png|What was that about? Merlin the wizard by britishstarr-d7vwoy4.png|I have no clue, but... (shoots magic everywhere) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Heck, I'm bored. GUMBALL LOVERS WIN? THE HECK? Stinger FourSrPelo.png|I'm not sure how you're going to win. 2-Sided Leafy.png|I have no idea but I landed on some yoyle juice and I'm half metal. Blocky-1509887570.png|Look out, the Gyorg Pair! British Taco.png|Hey, you, do you have any idea what I should've bought? IMPRISONED.png|(breaks free) ROOOOOOAR BDFI Blocky Pose.png|HECK NO! Chez Mix.png|Whatzup mah Object Bruhs! Chex Mix FFCM.png|It'z yo rappa here! Blocky stuck aw.png|FUSE WITH MARSHMALLOW!! (burns marshmallow and fuses) Fireblock.png|Aw yeah! Now let's fight this dumb monster! IMPRISONED.png|ROOOOAR!!! HIYAW.png|DA SUPA CHEX BLAZT OF DOOB! (shoots the super chex blast of doom at imprisoned, knocking it back into its seal) Marshmallow Pose ML.png|Hold on, how did you revive? Blickblock.png|With the Blocky Prank Reviver! (throws super ball at marshmallow) Marshmallow's Messed Up Glare.png|Marshmallow: I'm afraid this will go wrong! (becomes Marshie) Marshie.png|...o Part 5: All Through the Town! Attack. (CREDIT TO OPALSTATUS) CREDIT TO OPALSTATUS. OH MAH GOSH.jpg|What's up jerks, AWW! Hecky is dead! WH4T DA HECK!!!.png|AWW! HECK! 4W HECK I'M DYIN' FROM D4 FI4H AND I C4N'T H4NDLE IT!.PNG|(burns, this was his actual form) Lurantis clothes by diives-dbci2pv.png|on the other hand you called people jerks T_T 250px-753Fomantis.png|Not everyone's a jerk. OH MAH GOSH.jpg|SILENCE! The challenge is to race to the finish line! GO! Velena.png|Hey guys, look at this clue box! Weird Face Boombox.jpg|YO CLUE IS 2 RUN 2 DA BEACH! Marshie.png|(marshmallow is still marshie) And where exactly is the beach? FreeSmart SUPERVAN!.png|(supervan comes) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|HA HA! Now let's sabotage Shrekt in a Shell. Baseball-1.png|I think this is the right way? Foldyxcave.png|Uh, you guys, this cave is dangerous. MAHVA.png|Great, we lost baseball! We're diddily ding dong doomed! Baseballidle.png|I'm okay guys. Just a parasite. NB Baseball.png|NOO I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU. Duble.png|Waluigi time! NB Baseball.png|YOU WILL DIE!!! (tackles waluigi) Leafy pose.png|Look, it's the Bilocyte! Bilocyte.png Evil Leafy g.PNG|I WAS THE ONE WHO INFECTED BASEBALL WITH THAT BILOCYTE... IT'S NOW YOUR TURN... Later1card18sfayl.png Tropical Wiggler.png|WOOOOOAH THIS STRETCHING IS TOO WILD! Velena.png|We're at the beach! Weird Face Boombox.jpg|NOW YOU MUST FIND ANOTHER RECORD! TRY LOOKING IN THE OCEAN, BECAUSE THEY CAN BE ANYWHERE. NOTE THAT A BARRIER SURROUNDS THIS BEACH. Guylan.png|K Supergoon, find the CD! ToadstoolHD.png|Hey guys, I'm eating something... (spits it out) Camillot Axe.png|THE CD! Weird Face Boombox.jpg|NOW YOU MUST GO TO THE AIRPORT TO RIDE YOUR WAY TO GOIKY! Sans.png|GET IN THE SUPER VAN! Later1card18sfayl.png Leafy Pose OU.png|Ugh, Bilocyte's too aggressive! Bilocyte.png|(tries to bite waluigi) Later1card18sfayl.png Sans.png|Yay, we're finally here! COFFEE.gif|Same here. Sans.png|WHAT, THEY'RE ALREADY FINDING IT?! LET'S RUN! Shrek (N).png|YOU BET! (runs) Later1card18sfayl.png Leafy BFB.png|Hey guys, I'm doing Bilocyte plucking! Bilocyte.png|(freaks out) NB Baseball.png|I ALREADY FEEL OK. STOP ATTACKING ME. Later1card18sfayl.png Sans.png|Woah, a "GET IN THAT CAR" challenge! Wynn.png|Mario? Pay the Jaxi. Homsar evolution current.png|AAYYY THINK I WON THE POWERBALL! ShellInanimateInsanity.png|WE WILL NEVER WIN IF YOU DON'T SILENCE HOMSAR. Cad.png|You guys? I drive. Suspicous tree.png|No, you don't. We walk. BarrelTransparent.png Pencil Pose.png|I'm planning to mix with Match, but she's not here! StraightInk.png|(DEATH INK STARE) Pencil-BFB.png|AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Tacowy.png|Wait, question is why is there two of me and Scratch Taco? Taco no not taco from ii.png|I don't know you crazy look-a-like! Taco2017Pose.png|We have a 100% guaranteed chance of winning because Multimate Objects took a dead end! Cuphead by bombertim-da6wkq3.png|Hawkodile? Did you remember what I taught you? E4981660-BFBD-445F-A444-564658ADA850.jpeg|Um, no. Burrbo.png|I'm sure Luigi's driving skills are dumb! MockBob.jpg|Hahahatrick? What's with Luigi? waiting there.png ohnoohbro.jpg|(DEATH STARE) Burrbo.png|(dies) Snow Cheep Cheep.png|Oh no, Moonsnake, any idea how to revive a dead Burrbo? Moonsnake.png|...(gets a weird plug) (shocks Burrbo) Burrbo.png|Uggh... thanks guys... Komboo.png|Okay, can I walk you there? Burrbo.png|Sure... Stony Flint Beetle.jpg|I'll kick the rocks, you follow them! B7123359-494B-482F-A9FD-F44F1D789E87.jpeg|Typical. Later1card18sfayl.png Angry Bell.jpg|You guys aren't allowed to get a plane ticket. Bell in BFB.jpg|However, the next plane ticket is in 10 hours. Leafy (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|NO NO NO! Angry Bell.jpg|The magic word isn't "No no no". In fact, I said- Bell got electrocuted.jpg|(gets shocked) NickelOM2017.png|Were you guys THAT lazy to think of that way to get a plane ticket? (gets plane ticket) Later1card18sfayl.png Vincent.png|Guys, are we doomed or what? There's a million people and we don't know the one! ToadstoolHD.png|Okay, it seems like that the Cluebox has to be somewhere... (licks a hook) (pulls it down) Boombox with Pie on her.jpg|YOUR NEXT CLUE IS THAT I HAVE PIE ON MY FACE. WHO IS THE FAMOUS GUY? Sans.png|I know! Kabloom! (gets CDs from Kabloom) Koopa Troopa .png|Thanks for helping us team stupid! Weird Face Boombox.jpg|I AM MALFUNCTIONING. PREPARE TO WATCH... RatatoingBoxCover.svg KABLOOMBOOM.png|Okay, you guys, either choose to Parkour or to Game. Later1card18sfayl.png Clock OO.jpg|5 hours later Burrbo.png|This is it, you guys. The clue is here! We aren't being the last team, Shrekt in a Shell just beat Ten Gallon Hat Card in Battlecasts, I'm not doing Battlecasts! Weird Face Boombox.jpg|LOOKS LIKE MULTIMATE OBJECTS AND ANTI-GET FREE WII ARE HERE. I WILL EXPLODE IN ONE MORE CD. Burrbo.png|Oh no! Everyone on my team except Astro Lanceur, defend me from that team! Green Evil Leafy.png|YOU ARE NOT WINNING! Astro-Lanceur.png|Actually, we did. (shows CD) Weird Face Boombox.jpg|HEAD TO THE PIER, THE FINISH LINE. (explodes) FuriousPaintbrush.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Later.....png OH MAH GOSH.jpg|BFDI Stupids are just horrible! Elimination OH MAH GOSH.jpg|No viewer votes! I'll choose the worst. RIP MEPHONE! Mephone3GS.jpg|NOOO (dies) Stinger Nickel.png|Snowball, would you mind helping us be 1st place? Snowball BFMR.png|Yeah, but I need my hang-glider. ToadstoolHD.png|Mmm... hang-glider was yummy... Snowball 2.png|NOOOOOOO Uhh.. are you Listening? Face.png|Next scene is what happened to Baseball. NB Baseball.png|SSSSSSSSSSSSSS..... NB Baseball.png|LEAVE ME ALONE OR I WILL KILL YOU... (bilocytes leak out of him) Part 5.5: It's time FOR RECOMMENDATION & CHALLENGE PICKING! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|ALL THESE CHALLENGES AND STUPID CONTESTANTS ARE BORING! GIVE ME SOME RECOMMENDATIONS... Xwords2.png|On the side note there is going to be a random challenge subject! *Challenge Subject: Making Stuff There is a max of 15 recommended contestants. 15 fills one half, giving it 30 contestants. RemoteNEW.png|Remote (30th) Naily who there me.png|Naily (29th) General Character 2007 reg.png|General Car Insurance (28th) Boom Box 2.png|Cluebox (27th) 568 yabukuron by winter freak-d343b8e.jpg|Trubbish (26th) The Little Panda Fighter (2008) DVD cover.jpg|The Little PANDA Fighter (25th) Cheekiichaps.png|Cheeki Chaps (24th) PixeryP.png|Plug (23rd) BEANDADUCK.png|Bean (22nd) Seahat.png|Seahat (21st) REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.gif|Raging So Hard Bro (20th) Sealand Flag-0.png|Yoki Sealander (CREDIT TO HOODEH) (19th) Evil Leafy g.PNG|Evil Leafy (18th) Weatherdramon.png|Weatherdramon (17th) CHRISMON.png|Chrismon (16th) FourSrPelo.png|Four (15th) PatrickHatesTrophy.png|Hahahatrick Maxresdefault-1.jpg|Team Fortress 2 Fluttershy Mod Coach-z.png|Coach Z More solid snivy by keijimatsu-d3b5hlt.png|Solid Snivy Toaster popping Toast.jpg|Toaster Doing Something Lamia.png|Lamia Luranstar.png|Luranstar ROAR.png|Saber FOOL.jpg|FOOL! Meme Bob Camera.png|Bob Camera SWEETHONEY.png|Sweety ROCKYTHEROCKSLIME.png|Rocky Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu Unknown Token.png|AND ONE NEW SECRET CONTESTANT WHO'S NOT GOING TO BE COMPETING... WEAPON IT IS :D Patrick funny face.png|AHAHAHHAHAHA! (blows remote away) IDFB remote aaa scared.png|NOOOOOOOOOOO IDFB naily ow.png|Let's stab you The Little PANDA Fighter! (gets kicked) General Character 2007 reg.png|Run over Luranstar! Luranstar.png|(shoots General Car Insurance's cars and beats him up) Coach-z.png|Watch out fer de Terlet! Toilet2017Pose.png|(out of nowhere the toilet is THRONE) Sleeping Boombox.png|Krzzzzzzzzz... Hints over... (is splattered by toilet water) Weird Face Boombox.jpg|WHOEVER DONE THAT WILL PAY FOR THE PRICE! (gets crushed by toilet) Luigi .png|WAA! 568Trubbish.png|Oh god, I don't want you to suck me up! Luigi .png|Luigi time! (jumps into car) Ohnoohbro.jpg|(DEATH STARE) 568Trubbish.png|(faints, get it?) The Little Panda Fighter (2008) DVD cover.jpg|¡Oye, Rocky, prepárate para ser derrotado! (Hey, Rocky, get ready to be defeated!) ROCKYTHEROCKSLIME.png|Not afraid of your threats. (spikes the little PANDA fighter) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|That was so funny to kick Luigi in, it's your turn Burrbo! Yoofoe.png|No. Don't kick him. Burrbo.png|OH GOSH! (is kicked and kills cheeki) BEANDADUCK.png|(throws bombs at plug and almost hits fool! meme) FOOL.jpg|You think you can hit me with that bomb, eh? (pwns bean) Seahat.png|Hahahaha! It's time to spike you Sweety! (misses sweety but "tentacle" is stuck on Sweety) Oh no! Help me! Lamia.png|No problem! (eats Seahat) Nootnoot.jpg|NOOTNOOT! (annoys raging so hard bro so much he explodes) MockBob.jpg|WHY YOU KICK ME IN! (crushes yoki sealander) ROCKYTHEROCKSLIME.png|I got an idea! (converts sweety to slime form and throws her at evil leafy) SWEETHONEY.png|Nom nom nom nom! (bilocyte attempts to possess her but fails) Weatherdramon.png|I'm just going to zap the four last random people... (zaps himself) It’s Time.png|It was THREE! CHRISMON.png|MREOW! (You stink!) Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-06-02-259.png|GRRRRR! LAAAAZERS.png|(shoots chrismon) Bilocyte.png|(the bilocyte infects him and forces him to kill himself) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Okay, dummies, whoever died will go onto that red one! The rest will go to the blue one! Part 6: Slash & Craft! Notecard Pose.png|Before we start the episode, I made a few mistakes adding contestants already in the game. They will be replaced. General Character 2007 reg.png|This contestant is replaced with... UGLY BALLOONY.png|Balloob. General Character 2007 reg.png|Drat! I'm leaving the recommendations. Marshie.png|Hey kids- (gets replaced by firey because she burned) OH MAH GOSH.jpg|WHAT'S UP BADDIES IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! THREE VOTES FOR WEAPON! Leafy BFB 2.png|Sounds easy! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|DUE TO TWO STUPID GROUPS TWO WOULD BE ELIMINATED IF THEY LOST! Sadfirey.jpg|Oh no. UGLY BALLOONY.png|WH0 C4R3$!!! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|START NOW OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT! Shrek (N).png|Darn! Krianna never joined. Whatever, let's craft something. Sans.png|Let's mix all our traps together! (mixes all traps together) PixeryP1.png|WeLp... I gUeSs ThIs ReQuIrEs KiLlInG. 568 yabukuron by winter freak-d343b8e.jpg|Uh, what did you say again? About killing? LAAAAZERS.png|I ALLOW ABSOLUTELY NO KILLING IN OUR TEAMS! (kills plug) Derpfirey (2).png|How about we just get a weapon object? NickelOM2017.png|I don't care. REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.gif|WE WILL NEVER WIN!!!!!1!!!1!!11!!! Seahat.png|Not unless we try! Sealand Flag-0.png|RELEVANT! This is going to be deadly! Sealand Flag-0.png|(slices pin up) That's our weapon PARTS! Object Invasion Reloaded - Ethan Pose by ObjectIncasion65.png|NYANYANYA! PatrickHatesTrophy.png|AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Luranstar.png|Don't worry, I'll kill it! (shoots crazy dude) Hourglass Body.png|some time later... It s a me mario by blistinaorgin-d4wlumw.png|We built a Demon Carver. OH MAH GOSH.jpg|...amazing! I can now cut Shrekt in a Shell! 47/50! U no understand.jpg|Built a Star Sword! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Ugh! Too normal! 25/50! Shrek (N).png|We built a Sora Master Key, the most epic weapon. It can defeat the most powerful dark force in the world. OH MAH GOSH.jpg|(whispering) Now to place my plan in action! (stops whispering) 0/50! IT'S JUST A BUNCH OF JUNK! 250px-753Fomantis.png|Wow, that wasn't kind at all. We should vote if Shrekt in a Shell should get 50/50. 250px-753Fomantis.png|And, looks like you lose. 50/50 for Shrekt in a Shell! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|I HATE HOW YOU RUIN MY PLANS!!! FireyFromBFDI.png|We brought Sword from Infinity's property! Leafy BFB 2.png|You mean someone else's property? PLS-SWORD.PNG|HYAW, THIS IS JUST DUMB! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|I AGREE! -50/50 FOR YOU! Later.....png OH MAH GOSH.jpg|AND SO BFDI STUPIDS AND TEAM TACO LOSE. LET'S ELIMINATE PAINTBRUSH! FuriousPaintbrush.png|IT NEEDS EXPLAINING AT LEAST! (blows up) Part 6.5: WHO'S UP?! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|It's so boring; vote for someone or I will rip everybody up, including TSSES! Lurantis clothes by diives-dbci2pv.png|BOI that's rude Who's up for their team to get kicked? Get Free Wii!!! xBox 360 Noscope!!! Shrekt in a Shell Multimate Objects #SwagMasters! Exposing-tory Source TEAM TACO! Let's Deal with 'Em ANTI-Get Free Wii!!! Gameup Math is Stupid Haters Miracle Star =Results= *90th - UGHS *89th - Murp Totem *88th - Blocky *87th - RIP MEPHONE Category:Sliceproof